1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a serial advanced technology attachment dual in-line memory module (SATA DIMM) device.
2. Description of Related Art
Solid state drives (SSD) store data on chips, replacing magnetic or optical discs. One type of SSD has the form factor of a DIMM module and is called a SATA DIMM device. The SATA DIMM device can be inserted into a memory slot of a motherboard, to receive voltages from the motherboard through the memory slot and receive hard disk drive (HDD) signals through SATA connectors arranged on the SATA DIMM device and connected to a SATA connector of the motherboard. However, a traditional SATA DIMM device have a limited number of power pins and when inserted into one of the double data rate type two (DDR2) slots and double data rate type three (DDR3) slot to receive voltages, the low power pin count may not be able to carry a high current, which may damage the SATA DIMM device. Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.